The Unexpected Mate
by lizzy-bit
Summary: Being the Alpha's son isn't easy, especially when you're Kurt Hummel. And being a gay werewolf is hard enough without an annoying "meerkat" insulting you at every turn. Follow Kurt as he deals with his destiny, his pack, and his search for a mate. T for now but rating will probably change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel was at the end of his rope. Being the son of the Alpha of one of the strongest packs in the nation came with a lot of responsibility and in turn, stress. These last few weeks, however, had been especially trying. The reason was one Sebastian Smythe. Ever since Kurt could remember, Sebastian had picked on Kurt. First, it was because of his size. Kurt was born the smallest pup to the pack, and therefore, was often referred to as "Runt" by his peers. Then, when he had his first change, Kurt was made fun of for the pure, snowy white of his wolf coat. When Kurt began showing signs of strong dominance, opposed to the submissive traits most had predicted, people began treating him differently. They all but stopped their taunting, and the younger pack members even began looking to him as their pseudo Alpha. For all intents and purposes he was the Alpha in training, destined to take over when his father would eventually step down. Sebastian had stopped with the name-calling, save for the sneering. The boy mostly left him alone, ignoring him in school and at pack functions. Lately, however, he seemed to have regressed to his old ways. It mostly began when a new family was accepted into the pack; John Anderson, an old friend of Kurt's father, and his wife Samantha, and their two sons Cooper and Blaine. Ever since they had arrived and Kurt had formed a tight friendship with he youngest Anderson, Sebastian had become intolerable. At every turn, Sebastian was there to push Kurt's buttons; insulting him or picking on him for something. Kurt had had enough. No longer was he the little pup he once was. The years of training for being Alpha had built up his body, his dominance had only gotten stronger. Something, he decided, had to be done.

The warm scent of honey and sunshine alerted Kurt to Blaine's presence before he felt the shorter boy slide into step beside him. They walked together through the crowded hallways of McKinley High. To the passing observer, they looked like two friends walking side by side on their way out of school. But to those who looked closer, they would see that Kurt remained slightly in front of Blaine, and kept his head high, chin up, shoulders back with a quiet but strong confidence. Blaine kept his head slightly lowered, chin dipped and shoulders relaxed, every so often, discretely sneaking a glance to the boy next to him, before looking back to the ground ahead of him. Finally, the pair reached the doors leading to the outside.

"So Kurt, ready for the run? I am so excited! I really could se some time to let loose after that History test yesterday!" Blaine said in his chipper, sunny voice. His excited, almost puppy-like enthusiasm made Kurt grin despite the tension he was feeling. "Yeah, I think we all could use it; Santana almost ripped a freshman Cheerio a new one when the girl accidentally wore ivory socks instead of white ones the other day."

Every weekend, the younger pack members would go out to a secluded section of the Lima territory and let off steam, usually through a long pack run or hunt. Kurt was really looking forward to the feeling that running in his wolf form gave him; the freedom and ease.

It took about 20 minutes for the two boys to drive to the meeting location. Santana and her girlfriend Brittany were already there and in wolf form, lounging by Santana's red Jeep Wrangler. Kurt always admired the visual of the couple next to each other in wolf form. Santana was a mocha color with the fur almost black around her face and paws, her dark brown eyes trained on her girlfriend. Brittany on the other hand, was a cream color with light gold fur near her shoulders and bright blue eyes. A few paces away, Puck was in conversation with Nick and Jeff, two of the pack members who attended a private school near by, rather than McKinley like the rest of them. All three looked up when Kurt pulled in next to Puck's pick-up truck. He stripped out of his coat and button down, leaving his undershirt and jeans. He also made sure to leave his shoes in the car; he wouldn't need them.

"Yo Hummel! We ready to do this or what? Puckzilla has a date with a chick from the AV club, and he could use a little stretch of the legs," Puck called as Kurt and Blaine made their way towards the others. The girls also came over, sitting patiently for Kurt. "Puck, for the last time, you really need to stop referring to yourself in the third person. It isn't very becoming," Kurt scolded, though he rolled his eyes in good humor. "Alright guys, so I figured we should meet back here in and hour. Call if you get in any trouble, and stay within a 10 mile radius." The minute Kurt finished talking, Santana and Brittany took of towards the north like usual. He didn't know or even want to think about where they went, but all Kurt knew was that Santana always returned more relaxed and less bitchy, sometimes even smiling while Brittany would just giggle and flush. Puck, Jeff, and Nick began stripping and then shifting, while Blaine looked at Kurt, tilting his head in question. The young Alpha smiled apologetically and shook his head slightly. Luckily Blaine seemed to understand that Kurt needed a little time to himself, and quickly shifted to join the other boys. They headed to the west, where there was a large lake to swim in. Kurt took a moment to close his eyes and breathe in a lung-full of the crisp autumn air. Unfortunately, his serenity was suddenly broken.

"What's up Gay Face?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Breathe in. Breathe out. And In. And Out._

Kurt repeated this in his head as he fought to remain calm. Calm. His father always told him that remaining calm was one of the most important things an Alpha could do. _'An Alpha needs to be calm to think clearly for the rest of the pack_,' the man would say. Right now, however, it was easier said than done. Kurt turned and opened his eyes to see the smirking face of one Sebastian Smythe standing in front of him. The boy wore only a pair of tailored, dark washed jeans, that Kurt was sure cost more than acceptable for a single pair of pants. The sight of so much smooth tan skin over lean muscle would normally have Kurt drooling. Sadly, it was part of a body that came with a rather obnoxious and infuriating personality.

"Sebastian," Kurt acknowledged, while turning back towards his car. He sent up a silent prayer that by some miracle, the other boy would leave him alone. Unfortunately the odds were against that happening.

"Oh come now princess, no need to be so short... though that does seem to be a common theme with you, eh Runt?"

Kurt grit his teeth at the familiar insults. "If you haven't noticed, Meerkat, I'm the same height as you."

Sebastian either didn't hear him, or more likely chose to ignored the comment, instead, leaning against Kurt's black Navigator like he had not a care in the world.

"So where's your little sidekick?" He asked sarcastically, while picking at his nails.

Kurt thought for a moment, "...You mean Blaine?"

"Yeah. Blaine. And here I thought you two couldn't go anywhere without each other," Sebastian snarked.

Rolling his eyes, the young Alpha pulled his white undershirt over his head, and put it with the rest of his clothing. He could feel the weight of Sebastian's eyes on his now bare back, and took a calming breathe before addressing the other wolf. "Sebastian, Blaine can go and do as he pleases ,just like everyone else. He's a good friend hence why we choose to spend time together, not that you would know what one of those was if it bit you in the tail."

Deciding he'd had enough, Kurt began walking away before the other boy could respond. He was too on edge right now from the past week, and Sebastian always knew exactly what buttons to push. Thinking the other boy had finally gotten the hint, Kurt started to relax a little, ready to finally let out his wolf. Yet again, the silence was broken by a snide voice.

"Really? So it's not because you two are doing 'the nasty'?"

This brought Kurt to a sudden stop. Being monogamous animals who usually mate for life, wolves rarely slept around. Some, like Puck for instance, would hookup with humans because humans had a "looser" view on sex. Casual sex among between wolves however, was rare, as most chose to wait to find their soulmate. Kurt was among those who wanted to wait; his mother and father had been each other's one and only, until his mother had past away when Kurt was a pup, and he wanted to follow in their footsteps. Clenching his fists, he tried to keep his wolf under control.

Sebastian continued on, oblivious to Kurt's growing anger. "I mean, maybe a good romp between the sheets would do you some good; get that giant stick out of your ass and make you a little less uptight. Though, on the flip side, you probably enjoy having something shoved up there-"

He didn't get to finish that thought.

With inhuman speed, Kurt spun around, kicking Sebastian's legs out from under him, grabbing the boy by his hair, and slamming him to the ground. He immediately pinned the Sebastian' wrists over his head and used his legs to pin the boy's body; completely immobilizing him.

"How _DARE _you speak to me like that!" Kurt snarled viciously, "I have overlooked your behavior up until now, because your parents have always been close friends with mine. That, however, ends now! You WILL respect me and my position, Sebastian, or I will make you. You are not Alpha, _I AM_! If you wish to challenge that, by all means go ahead, but I assure you I will tear you apart!" He growled fiercely, baring his teeth, which had begun to elongate in anger. Kurt punctuated that last bit by squeezing Sebastian's wrists tighter, causing him to flinch.

When Sebastian remained silent, the red haze began to lift and Kurt became aware of the fact that the boy wasn't putting up even a little bit of resistance. On the contrary, he was limp on his back, legs out flat, head tilted slightly back and to the side, averting his eyes and baring his neck. Seeing such a display of such completely submission made Kurt's heart beat faster and his wolf strain to claim; to assert his dominance upon the other. Instead, he released his grip and slowly stood. Sebastian remained in place, only turning his head to look up at Kurt, though he wouldn't quite meet his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, before Kurt stepped back to let Sebastian up, though the boy didn't move a muscle.

With nothing left to say, and more than a little confused at Sebastian's sudden change in behavior, Kurt finally shifted and ran towards the south, where the forrest was the most dense. A final glance over his shoulder before he disappeared into the thick brush showed Sebastian still laying where Kurt had left him.

A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! This is my first fan fic and I am so glad people seem to like it!


	3. Chapter 3

There's nothing quite like the feeling of running free; gliding across the woodlands, with the silence and grace only a predator could possess. Dodging large trees with ease and never breaking his speed, an enormous white wolf raced through the forrest. His large paws made no sound as they hit the leaf covered ground, his coat reflecting little rays of sun that slipped through the canopies.

Kurt loved this feeling more than anything else in the world; more than solos, even more than the idea of being allowed to burn each and every sweater owned by Rachel Berry. No, being in his wolf form, feeling the wind through his fur and the dirt under his feet, it was amazing. He knew it was about time to meet back up with the others, but one thing made him hesitate; Sebastian.

The thought of finding Sebastian exactly where Kurt had left him made the Alpha cringe. It was the first time he had really gone off on anyone like that, and he actually felt bad. He knew the other boy had taken things too far, and most of what Kurt said about respect was true, but he didn't need to explode like that; an Alpha should always keep a level head, especially when dealing with a member of his own pack! And then there was the fact of Sebastian's response.

All through childhood, Sebastian Smythe bossed everyone around; he picked on the other pups, he challenged them at every turn. Kurt would have bet his money, that on graduation day, Sebastian would leave the pack and go off to start one of his own, where he could be Alpha. Now, Kurt wasn't so sure. The level of submission shown earlier that afternoon exceeded that of a sign of respect or of acknowledgment; it was more instinctual. He immediately responded by baring his throat and underbelly, and even spread his legs; the most submissive posturing any wolf could present. It was a stance that gave up all control. Most wolves Kurt knew, including himself, had never put themselves on display like that, even when they were pups.

His mind was still reeling when he felt the presence of another wolf. At first, Kurt thought it might actually be Sebastian himself, but he quickly caught sight of the familiar dark grey coat belonging to Noah Puckerman. He didn't slow his speed, but Puck had no trouble falling into step just slightly behind him on his left side; the position of a Beta. They both knew, though they'd never openly acknowledged it, that when Kurt became Alpha, Puck would be his Beta, or second in command. Throughout the years, Kurt and Puck had formed a bond as close as brothers. While they still bickered and joked on each other, Kurt knew Puck would always have his back, and vice versa.

As the pair made their way towards the meeting spot, Nick, Jeff, and Blaine also joined them. Kurt warmed at the sight of his best friend, who's wolf greatly resembled his human form with a dark chocolate brown colored coat that had a bit of a wave to it, and large hazel puppy-dog eyes. Blaine was the shortest of the adolescent Lima wolves, though his wavy fur gave him a little bit more bulk.

Nick in wolf form was a little on the shorted side, but stalky, and had a coat similar in color to Blaine, but without the wave. Jeff on the other hand, was long legged and lean, and had almost the same color coat as Brittany with just a bit more gold coloring on his ears and tail. He wasn't as tall as Puck who, like in his human form, was taller and brawnier than most in the pack. Kurt's wolf, however, dwarfed them all.

Being Alpha, Kurt was one of the largest in the pack. His tall, broad frame and long legs were all encased in hard muscle that rippled underneath his silky coat. His ice blue eyes also set him apart. In human form, they were more cerulean, but in wolf form they were of the lightest blue, almost white in color.

A few more yards, and the boys reached the clearing where they had left their cars. To his left, Kurt could see Santana and Brittany also emerge from the tree line. They all shifted back to human form and said their 'good-byes' and 'see you later's.

Kurt quickly scanned the area, which showed no sign or scent of Sebastian, and the other boy's blue BMW no longer sat amongst the parked vehicles.

Suddenly, a quick flash of emotion almost resembling that of disappointment shot through Kurt, before he was able to stamp it down. This was insane; no way did he feel disappointment that _Sebastian Smythe _wasn't there! As he walked back to his car, Kurt was almost able to convince himself that all the fresh air was messing with his head. Hopefully a nice hot shower and possible nap when he got home would have him back thinking clearly, because like every weekend night, tonight the whole pack would be gathering and Sebastian was sure to be there.

_Great_...

A/N: Two updates in 24 hours, yay! Again, I love you all and thank you so much for the reviews! I apologize for this filler chapter, but it is necessary for the set up, so I hope you enjoy none the less.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Some plot bunnies and an OC introduction in this chapter. I was thinking of splitting it into two, but I wanted to give you guys a taste of Kurtbastian so this chapter is a bit longer. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they definitely encourage me to get longer chapters out faster. I know it might seem like there isn't much going on yet, but next chapter is where things will start heating up ;)

* * *

By the time Kurt had gotten home, Burt was already back from work and sitting in the living. Some sort of sports game was on the TV, so Kurt said 'hello' and 'yes, school was fine,' before continuing down to his room. His father mentioned that the gathering would start around 7:30 pm, which would give him about two and a half hours; plenty of time for a shower and power nap.

Finally alone, he stripped out of his clothes, and left them in a very "un-Kurt-like" pile on the floor. The cold bathroom tiles on his bare feet made Kurt shiver slightly. He quickly turned the shower on to hot, and mentally thanked his father for their speedy water heater as the bathroom began to fill with steam. After a minute, he stepped under the spray, turning so the water was hitting the back of his head and neck and slid down his back. Immediately, it began to take effect on his tight muscles. Kurt couldn't remember the last time he took the time to take a nice long, hot shower. He felt the tension in his shoulders loosening by the second, the stiffness in his neck seeping away. It was almost as if all the weight he carried on his shoulders and in his head was suddenly being swept down the drain with the dirty water.

Only when the hot water began to run cool did Kurt move to wash his hair and body. He swiftly dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist before returning to his bedroom. Clad only in a pair of black boxers, Kurt climbed into his queen sized bed, sighing in relief at finally being able to rest. He pushed the events of the day out of his head as sleep quietly took him under.

The first thing he became aware of was the warmth of another body in bed with him, one he just so happened to have his arms wrapped around. It was smaller and softer than him, and smelled like strawberries and candy. Brittany.

Next, Kurt felt a gentle, callused hand running through his hair. He didn't even need the scent to recognize the touch of his best friend.

Finally, the sound of voices whispering harshly at each other, reached his ears.

"Jeez Puckerman, watch where you're going!"

"Shut up Satan! He never leaves his clothes on the ground; I'm not used to having to watch where I'm going!"

"You're such a freaking klutz! Do you _want_ to wake him up?!"

"Too late..."

Kurt could see, through his half opened eyes, everyone jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

"Dolphin!" Brittany squealed, snuggling deeper into his embrace and wrapping her arms tightly around his torso.

"Hey Britt Britt!" He said, slowly extracting himself from her grip and moving to sit back up against his headboard. In doing so, Blaine's hand slipped from his hair, reminding Kurt of the boy's presence.

"Hey B. You guys should have woken me up; I didn't mean to sleep very long!"

Blaine smiled gently at him. "Well we were going to, but then Britt said you looked weird after the run, so we thought we'd let you rest a little more. Don't worry, it's only just after 8." Santana and Puck, who were lounging on couch, nodded in agreement.

"Alright, well let me just grab some clothes then. I'll meet you guys upstairs."

Blaine obediently hopped out of the bed and began making his way upstairs with Santana and Puck. Brittany pressed a small kiss to Kurt's cheek before following.

What Blaine had said, brought everything back from the day; namely, Sebastian.

With a groan, Kurt rolled out of the comfort of his bed and shuffled over to his wardrobe. He probably wouldn't be shifting, so he chose a pair of black tailored pants and a black button down with a smokey grey waistcoat over top. He decided to go more relaxed with his hair, styling it so the "bed head" looked purposeful. Finishing the look off with a pair of his vintage black Ben Sherman shoes, Kurt deemed himself presentable and headed upstairs to join everyone else.

"Kurt! There you are! We were wondering when you'd show that pretty face!" Nick and Jeff immediately called out to him as he entered the kitchen. They were leaning against the counter along with Puck who was standing awfully close to a red head named Kelly. She was Jeff's adoptive sister; born to a lone wolf who had abandoned her on their doorstep. Kurt's dad Burt speculates the she-wolf must have known that the Sterlings were wolves as well as good people, possibly scouted the out a few weeks in advance.

The girl had an athletic, but curvy build, and long wavy red hair. Her porcelain skin was just a shade lighter than Kurt's, and just as clear, save for a small smattering of freckles on her nose. Her large, sapphire blue eyes constantly held a glint of mischief identical to her brother's. Kurt didn't have to be straight to admire the she-wolf's looks, and from the look of it, Puck did too.

"Yeah yeah, sorry. I guess I was more exhausted than I thought!" Kurt replied with a chuckle. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and went to go find the others. Passing through the living room, Kurt saw his father in conversation with the rest of the adult pack members. They didn't seem to be talking politics, but Kurt decided to keep walking anyway. Looking for the rest of his friends, he decided to check outside. When he reached the back porch only to discover they weren't there, he took as long sip of his water and leaned forward against the railing to look out over the back yard. Only then did Kurt realize he wasn't alone. Sitting on one of the deck chairs, staring right at him, was Sebastian.

They both remained frozen, neither seeming to know what to do or say next. Finally, Kurt decided to break the awkward ice.

"Look Sebastian, I'm sorry about earlier."

This seemed to be the last thing the other boy expected as he narrowed his eyes and quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"I-I was just so frustrated and angry and annoyed with you. You know just how to make me upset and you seem to get some sort of sick pleasure from insulting me all the time. I just kind of snapped and I'm sorry," Kurt managed to rush out in one breathe. Multiple emotions slid across Sebastian's face, shock, a little guilt, and what looked a bit like hurt, before it was covered up by his trademark smirk. The boy stood and sauntered over towards Kurt.

"Well Hummel, while I feel immense happiness watching you squirm, don't flatter yourself by thinking I've actually spared a thought on you or what you do."

For some reason, seeing Sebastian back to being his usual, snarky self, made Kurt feel almost... sad. He stared at the other boy for a moment, taking in how he stood in a way which could be construed as confident. He had his arms cross, head tilted slightly, and hip cocked. However, Kurt could see how drawn up his shoulders were, how his fingers clenched on his arms, and how one foot was tapping anxiously. He could also see that, whether Sebastian knew it or not, he kept his chin lowered just enough to not be higher than Kurt's.

In that moment the young Alpha knew for certain, that no matter what he wanted people to think, Sebastian Smythe was a submissive... and Kurt's wolf was very interested.

He stepped into the other boy's space, inhaling his scent; cinnamon and spice.

"Sebastian," he murmured, "You don't have to keep pretending."

"W-What are you talking about Hummel, pretending what?"

Kurt could see the boy was getting a bit uneasy maybe even a bit nervous, but he didn't smell fear. On the contrary, he caught the subtle scent of arousal.

"I know you might be afraid, of people seeing you as anything less than what you want them to, but aren't you tired? Doesn't constantly putting on a persona exhaust you?" By now, Kurt was so close they were practically sharing the same breath. He could see in the boy's green eyes the turmoil going on inside.

Suddenly, it seemed as though he had reached an internal conclusion and, for the first time since that afternoon, Sebastian looked Kurt directly in the eye...


	5. Chapter 5

_Contrary to popular belief, rarely does one know immediately a certain person is their soulmate. The process is a slow one. It builds and evolves until there's a moment of realization, that you would rather live a day beside that person than a lifetime without them. This is not to say, however, that a person's reaction won't be stronger towards one person than another._

Lips. Pressed softly against his own.

Sebastian kissing him was honestly the last thing Kurt was expecting; a punch maybe, but not a kiss. Suddenly, the soft pressure was gone; Kurt hardly had time to realize he was being kissed before it was over. Opening his eyes, Kurt saw Sebastian, whose wide stare shone with embarrassment and a hint of fear. He tried to cover this up with is usual smirk, but it seemed to waver with his uncertainty.

Something about the vulnerability of the other boy made Kurt's instincts kick in and his wolf took over. He shot his hand out to wrap around Sebastian's wrist and pulled the boy forward, causing him to stumble into Kurt's chest. Sebastian only had a second to take a breath before Kurt's mouth descended upon his own.

This kiss was full of passion and need. Their mouths moved roughly against each other. Sebastian immediately opened up under Kurt's insistent tongue, which explored and licked until Sebastian's knees went weak. Feeling the other boy starting to lean more on him, Kurt maneuvered them so he was pressing Sebastian back against the side of the house, never breaking their kiss. The boy whined at the feeling of the Alpha's body pressed hard up against his, clawing at Kurt's back in an attempt to bring him closer. Kurt's wolf immediately reacted to hearing the submissive. He pulled away only to move his mouth to the column of Sebastian's neck. The thought of marking Sebastian pleased the young Alpha, who let out a satisfied growl that rumbled deep in his chest. Sebastian panted and whined as he writhed against Kurt.

Just as Kurt's hands began moving to the bottom of Sebastian's shirt, the sound of someone opening the backdoor made him quickly pull away. Cool air rushed over him as he put space between he and a very debauched looking Sebastian. Both boys were breathing heavily when a throat cleared behind them.

Santana stood with her arms crossed and a very smug look on her face. Kurt looked from her, to Sebastian and back again, before giving her a look that clearly said 'give us a minute' and nodding slightly to the door. Luckily, for once the girl obeyed without question, sending them one last wink as she shut the door behind her. Kurt turned towards Sebastian who had fixed his hair and was straightening his clothes, though he wouldn't look him in the eyes. After they remained silent for a moment, Sebastian was the first to speak.

"Look Hummel, let's forget this ever happened. I keep my submissive under wraps and you already have Blanderson at your beck and call. It was fun, but now I'm off to find some ass for the night."

He didn't get more than a step before Kurt grabbed hold of his wrist again and spun Sebastian around. The look of self-consciousness in the submissive's eyes seemed so out of place.

"Sebastian wait! Look, I know this situation is a little... okay a lot messed up. And this is all a really big shock to both of us, but can you honestly say you didn't feel anything?"

When the boy didn't respond, but didn't try and pull away either, Kurt took this as a good sign to continue.

"All I know is that I have never reacted as strong as I do when I'm around you. I'm not saying we should mate, or even that we are mates, but I'm interested in seeing where this could go if you are."

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice seemed to snap Sebastian back into his smirking self. Kurt could literally see the walls come back up as he pulled his wrist free and had to bite his lip from turning and snapping at his best friend.

"Kurt! There you are, I've been looking for you! Where have you... wait, Sebastian?"

"Well, well, well... hello to you too hobbit," the boy sneered, taking a step away.

"As lovely as this chat has been, Hummel, I have better things to do than hang around you both."

He quickly hopped down the stairs of the porch and slipped into the darkness. A minute later the sound of an engine starting up and speeding away could be heard.

Kurt sighed before turning back to Blaine, who had the decency to look slightly abashed.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt, I just didn't see him!"

"It's fine Blaine, don't worry about it." Kurt decided to let Sebastian go; he would talk to him later. The boy obviously needed to sort through some things, and Kurt had a lot to think about as well.

* * *

The night wore on is a familiar fashion; the older pack members catching up with one another while the younger group snuck down to hang out in Kurt's room. It was nice to relax and goof off for one night, without the tensions of school bearing down on them. They sat around and played 'Cards Against Humanity,' which, needless to say, Santana dominated. Then they started up a very competitive round of Dance Dance Revolution. While they all had naturally enhanced reflexes and fluidity, Jeff and his sister where the clear winners. They were probably the best dancers Kurt had ever seen, and that was including Britt and Mike. Eventually they settled in to watch Van Helsing and laugh at the false representation of werewolves. Puck was the first to fall asleep, so Kelly and Nick ended up drawing funny pictures on his arms and legs with magic marker. Kurt had no idea how, but Puck slept like the dead.

When the clock neared 3:30, everyone headed upstairs to say their goodbyes. Kurt snickered when a very colorful Puck said goodbye to his father. The pack dispersed and Burt told Kurt to head to bed; they could clean up in the morning. As he stood brushing his teeth, Kurt thought again about Sebastian.

At the age of eighteen, Kurt could take over the pack. His father had made it clear that he would be happy to step down if Kurt felt he was ready, and if not, he would gladly continue with his Alpha position. Either way, Burt assured Kurt that he would be there to help him if he needed when the time came. If Kurt didn't have a mate by the time he became Alpha, he would be expected to find one soon after. A pack can be lead by a single Alpha, as Burt had shown, but they are strongest with two. Having a dominant and a submissive Alpha balanced each other and in turn, balanced the pack.

Kurt knew that he did have options; Blaine for one. The curly-headed boy was his best friend, and if he gave it time, Kurt was sure he could grow to love him as a mate. The problem was, however, Blaine was extremely submissive, almost to the omega point. Kurt wasn't sure Blaine would be able to punish when needed or fight when called. Next, Kurt could look into the other packs for a compatible mate. He had met one potential a few summers ago, in a pack originally from London who now resided in NewYork. He was a sandy blonde wolf named Adam. The pack was very nice, one of Burt's closest allies in fact, and the two boys had hit it off, but nothing compared to the heat between him and Sebastian.

Oh Sebastian. Kurt sighed and rinsed his mouth. He climbed into bed and lay in the darkness. Sebastian Smythe was a bit of an enigma. He was submissive, as Kurt had seen on a few recent occasions, but he had a strong will and was extremely outspoken. He had the makings of a great Alpha, except for the annoying side of him that was rude and condescending. This was what Kurt wasn't sure he could get past. The boy was a bit of a bully and, understandably, there were some in the pack that really tolerated Sebastian simply because of his parents. Kurt didn't know if Sebastian could be honest, mature, caring and open minded like an Alpha should be. He didn't know if Sebastian could be counted on to make decisions with the best interest of the whole pack at heart, or if he only thought about himself. Kurt also wasn't sure if the boy would be able to gain the respect and loyalty of the pack to accepted as a leader.

With all these thoughts fresh in mind, Kurt drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the wait! Things have been rough on this end so please bear with me! Also, thank you all for your reviews; they really motivate me to pump out chapters faster! On that note, here is the next chapter! It is another long one, and I am going to try and keep them at about this length.

**side note: The rating is going to change. I don't know if I should change it now or wait, but be forewarned ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ARGH! I apologize for the wait guys; these last few weeks have been very difficult for me personally and I really appreciate everyone who is still reading this! I promise it is still being updated and it will now be on a weekly basis. So here is chapter 6 and FINALLY a little smut (I know it isn't much now, but just wait..) ;) I will have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Monday as an apology for the long wait on this one. This chapter might seem like a bit of a filler, but it sets the action in motion, leading to more (and steamier) Kurtbastian in the next one. SO Love you all, and enjoy!

P.S the rating is now officially changed.. ;)

* * *

_Hips piston, pushing him over and over again into the tight heat of his lover. His arms held firm around the hips of the other boy, his tongue soothing over the bite marks littering the wide expanse of tanned skin in front of him. He watched as the muscles in his lover's back moved and constricted with every thrust, the way his shoulders were clenching as he writhed with pleasure. Kurt could feel his orgasm fast approaching, but he needed his lover to come first. Leaning over so his chest and stomach molded against the gorgeous back, Kurt licked then nibbled the other boy's ear._

"_Oh Alpha, please let me come!" the submissive wailed in response, turning his emerald eyes to meet Kurt's._

"_Come for me, Sebastian..."_

Kurt let out a deep groan and awoke from his dream with a start. His hips, which had been rubbing against a pillow underneath him, stuttered as he came harder than he could ever remember cumming. As Kurt lay shuddering in the after-waves of his pleasure, he realized that it was a dream about Sebastian Smythe, specifically of him fucking Sebastian, that'd given him such an incredible orgasm.

...Shit.

The alarm-clock said it was a little after 9am, so Kurt decided he might as well get up. After taking a quick shower and tossing his pajama pants in the wash, he pulled on an old white t-shirt that stretched tight across his chest and biceps, and a loose pair of black sweatpants. Kurt figured since he didn't have any plans, he would treat himself to a lazy day in. When he went upstairs to the kitchen Kurt found a note from his father saying he would be in the shop until late, and smiled at the fact that he would have the house all to himself.

By noon, his pants were hanging dry and Kurt was lounging on the couch, _Fast 5 _playing on the TV and a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Action movies were one of his secret obsessions, so he decided to have a _Fast and Furious_ marathon; hot cars, tons of action, and Vin Diesel wasn't too hard to look at either. It had just reached the point where the skinny chick was getting the bad guy's palm print, when the doorbell rang.

With a sigh, Kurt extracted himself from his comfortable position and shuffled to the door. It didn't surprise him when he opened it to find Noah Puckerman standing on his front steps; the boy had a knack for sensing when Kurt was on an action movie binge.

The young alpha headed back to his location in the living room, knowing the other boy would follow. Kurt smiled to himself when he heard a pair of heavy boots being taken off before the front door was closed. Despite his claim of "ultimate badass," Puck was a stickler for the rules.

Both sat in silence, watching the movie while passing the popcorn between them. Finally, when the end credits were rolling, Puck turned to Kurt, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay man, so Satan told me she saw you and that jerk Smythe out on the porch last night," the boy seemed to blurt out.

Surprisingly, Kurt's first reaction to that was _don't call Sebastian that, _followed immediately by _I can't believe Santana and her big mouth_! Rather than say any of those, he filed them away and made a mental note to deal with the Latina girl later. Instead, he kept his face schooled in a neutral expression.

"Yes, Noah..and?"

This seemed to stump his companion.

"Well... ah... do you, I mean are you..." he sputtered.

"Jeez Noah just spit it out!" Kurt said exasperatedly. The little bit of command that slipped into his tone seemed to be the push Noah needed.

"Are you going to mate him?"

The bluntness of the question made Kurt pause. On one hand, he was extremely attracted to Sebastian, as proved by his wakeup earlier that morning. On the other hand, Kurt couldn't be sure if Sebastian actually wanted to be his mate or if he simply wanted to be dominated; he didn't have the best track record for relationships or commitment.

Kurt decided that honesty would be best; he would need to trust Noah, especially if the boy was to be Kurt's second in command.

"Well," he sighed, "I don't really know. I mean, I'm attracted to him physically, really attracted to him, and when he isn't around everyone else he acts completely different. I want to know that side of him more, but then there is the who jerk-side that just pisses me and everyone else off. And he's infamous for his 20-minute relationships which doesn't really qualify him as 'mate-material of the year'. There's also the factor of the pack; what if by some miracle we did end up mating? That would mean he would be Alpha alongside me and do you really think he would be able to be a good leader? So many of the pack members seem to hate him, what if they turned from me for mating him? I just don't know Noah; I'm so confused!"

Surprisingly, saying everything out loud that he'd been thinking last night, made Kurt feel as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He let out a deep breathe and slumped down into the couch. Puck remained silent for a few moments, thinking over what Kurt had admitted.

"Well first of all, you're my boy; I have your back no matter what. You're also my Alpha and I trust you to make the decision that not only is best for you but for the pack too. I don't think, if you truly thought Smythe would be a horrible Alpha that you would even entertain the thought of mating him."

Over the years that Puck and Kurt had grown closer, Kurt had discovered that Puck was actually very intelligent. It still surprised him sometimes Puck would show that pat of himself, such as now.

"Thanks Noah, that really means a lot to me," he confessed, touched at what the other boy said. "I think maybe I'll talk to my dad too; see what he thinks."

"Yeah, he's probably the best to ask about this," Puck agreed, "So is he gonna be home anytime time soon?"

"No, he left a note saying he won't be back until late."

"Awesome! Well then you can come out with us tonight! Satan, Britt, Kelly, Blaine, Niff and I were planning on heading out to Indigo for '80's Karaoke Night'!"

Indigo was a new nightclub located closer to Westerville. It wasn't a "gay" club, but it was gay-friendly and attracted just as many gay patrons as straight patrons and always seemed to have a great crowd.

"'80's Karaoke'?"

"Dude, don't knock it 'til you try it! They don't play only '80's music, but you do have to dress sort of '80's style."

"_You_ actually go in costume to themed Karaoke, Noah?" Kurt snorted, unable to stop from picturing Puck in MC Hammer pants and a John Oates mustache.

"Nah man, I mostly wear what I usually do; I'm already a badass so I rock the leather jacket anyway," he winked.

Kurt thought this over. A night out could be exactly what he needed; get his mind off all this Sebastian stuff, and let him loosen up. Not to mention it's karaoke, albeit it was all1980's songs, but karaoke none the less.

"Alright," he decided, "Sounds like fun! What time should I meet you guys there?"

"Oh, I think Nick, Jeff and Kelly are going to go over a little earlier to get a table, so Britt, San and I will come pick you up around 9pm; there's no need for us to take too many cars."

The boys set their plans and Puck left soon after, claiming he needed to go pick up his little sister from Ballet classes. This made Kurt smile softly at him.

Puck, like all werewolves, inherited his lycanthropy from both his mother and his birth father, who left soon after the pup's 5th birthday. Because Puck's sister was actually his half-sister whose father was fully human, she was human as well, though it didn't stop her from having "badass" Puck wrapped around her little finger.

Kurt bid him farewell, cleaned up the living room, and hurried to his bedroom. His phone said it was already 2:30 pm, leaving him only 6 and a half hours to pick an outfit and get himself ready!


End file.
